How To Get A Vampire to Love You
by xWhiteBlossomx
Summary: Yuuki finds a book that tells her how to get a vampire to love her. She's intending to use it on Kaname, needs to test it out just to make sure it works. So she tests it on Zero....what is the outcome? ZERO X YUKI  little bit of KanamexYuuki
1. The Book

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, BUT I WOULD LOVE TO!!!!!!!!!!! ALL I OWN IS THIS FANFICTION. **

Hello everyone! It's me again, Akina! Well, I thought Fanfiction was lacking ZeroxYuuki fanfics that were long so here it is!  
I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Oh, and absolutley **NO FLAMING!** Ya got that? If you don't like ZeroxYuuki pairing, why did you even click the link to read this fanfic? To ruin it by flaming? No way. I won't stand for it. So don't. Please. And. Thank you.

**Chapter published: August 3, 2007**

* * *

**How To Get A Vampire To Love You**

**Chapter 1: The Book**

_( this is after chapter 30, after Zero confesses that he wants to protect Yuuki. It's kind of like saying that he loves her! squeal)_

"So, what's up with Zero and you?" Yori asked.

"Why is it that you always ask about us?" Yuuki asked.

"Hey, I asked first. Now answer me, Yuuki!" Yori said.

"Nothing is up!" Yuuki said.

"You sure? You guys don't have like, a secret relationship?" Yori said.

"What?!" Yuuki blushed, "Yori-chan! Why would I love Zero? I mean, yeah as a adopted brother but other than that-" Yuuki stopped, "Well...

Yori giggled.

Yuuki started to remember all the times She and Zero were alone together.

Yuuki blushed even more.

"No...I don't like Zero!" Yuuki confirmed.

"-sigh- Whatever you say, Yuuki-chan" Yori replied. She then pretended to be suprised and picked up a book that was on the desk, "Oh! Look, Yuuki! It's a book!"

Yuuki sweatdropped.  
"No, really? Your pointing the obvious here!"

"No! Seriously! Look! The title is 'How to Get a Vampire To Love You'!" Yori said, and gave it to Yuuki.

"Wow, it is!" Yuuki said.

Yori giggled.

"What's up with you?" Yuuki asked.

"Oh nothing...just read the book!" Yori said.

Yuuki looked suspicious but opened the book anyways.

"How to get a Vampire to love you...bla blah...results vary...yadda yadda...test it on a friend first..." Yuuki stopped, "Hmmm...which friend?"

Yori smirked.  
"Oh lets say...someone you've known for a REALLY REALLY long time."

"Hmmm...someone I've known for a really long time...I don't know." Yuuki replied.

Yori sweatdropped.  
"Let's say...ZERO?!"

"Zero? Hey! Yeah! Ok, I'll go find him and try it out! Thanks Yori-chan!" Yuuki said and ran out of the library.

"Haha" Yori giggled.

* * *

"Zero! Zero!" Yuuki screamed.

Zero came running.  
"What's wrong?" He seemed alarmed.

"Hi!" Yuuki smiled.

Zero twitched.  
"That's it?"

Yuuki blinked  
"Well...no. Just one second..."

Yuuki ran around the corner so Zero couldn't see her. She opened the book and read the first page.

_How to get a vampire to love you:  
__Step #1: Flirt. Try to seduce him. Like, for example, try putting your finger on his lips (softly). Then sweet talk him, or just do whatever you think is flirty. wink_

'Okay...so first step is to flirt and seduce...breath in and breath out...you can do this. If you want Kaname-sama to love you, you need to make sure it actually works. Here I go.' Yuuki thought, 'Although, this seems a little...weird.'

Yuuki walked back to Zero, tilted her head, and said, "I'm sorry, Zero-kun! A friend wanted to talk to me."

Zero raised his eyebrow.  
"Zero-kun? What the-"

Yuuki came closer and put her finger on his lips, "Shh..."

Zero slapped her hand away.  
"Seriously! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Yuuki sighed but didn't give up.  
"Zero! Why did you hit me?"

Zero looked away.  
"Sorry..."

Yuuki smiled and hugged him.

Zero blushed ever so slightly.

Yuuki saw this and giggled.  
'Oh geez...I'm out of flirty stuff...umm, better look at the next step.' She thought and opened the small book behind Zero's back.

It was kind of hard to read but she managed to read the second step.

_How to get a Vampire to love you:  
Step #2: Ask him out for lunch or dinner, or just on a plain date. Remember: make it romantic! And if he says yes, make sure to give him a kiss!_

'Oh great...already up to the date.' Yuuki sweatdropped.

Yuuki put the book away and looked at Zero sincerely.

"Ummm...well, do you want to go out sometime?" Yuuki asked.

Zero's eyes opened wide.  
'What's with her, flirting with me? And then asking me out?!' He thought, blushing.

"...No." Zero said simply, turning his head around so Yuuki didn't have to see him blushing.

Yuuki pouted.  
"Please?"

"-sigh- I don't know what's wrong with you, but...fine." Zero mumbled.

Yuuki let go of Zero and turned around blushing.  
'H-He said...YES?!' She thought.

Yuuki shook her blush off and turned around again, facing Zero.

'Okay...now for the kiss...ummm...here goes...' Yuuki thought.

Yuuki smiled and put her hands on his cheeks.

Zero's eyes opened wide.

Yuuki stood on her tip-toes so she could reach Zero's face. She leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

'Hey, it never said _where_ to kiss him.' Yuuki giggled.

"See ya, Zero!" Yuuki said and ran off to Yori, wanting to tell her everything that happened so far.

Yuuki left Zero shocked and dumbstruck. He put his hand to his cheek where Yuuki had kissed him.

"This is all too sudden..." Zero said.

"What's all too sudden?" A voice from behind said.

Zero quickly turned around and clutched his fists when he saw the person who just speaked.

Zero growled.  
"It's nothing...Kuran..."

* * *


	2. The Date

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, BUT I WOULD LOVE TO!!!!!!!!!!! ALL I OWN IS THIS FANFICTION. **

Hello everyone!  
I'm glad that a person already reviewed within one day i posted this! Thanks and here's some answers to your questions:

**MistressInRed- Thanks for the review! I'm very glad you like the story. I sent you a message of the question you asked! I hope it helped!**

Oh, and absolutley **NO FLAMING!** Ya got that? If you don't like ZeroxYuuki pairing, why did you even click the link to read this fanfic? To ruin it by flaming? No way. I won't stand for it. So don't. Please. And. Thank you.

**Chapter published: August 4, 2007**

* * *

**How To Get AVampire To Love You**

**Chapter 2: The Date**

"Yori-chan, what should i do?" Yuuki said, "He actually said yes!"

"What do you mean 'What should I do'?" Yori said, "This is your chance!"

Yuuki stared at Yori suspiciously.

"I-I mean! This will be the chance to see if the book really works!" Yori said.

"Well, I guess you're right...so? What should i wear?" Yuuki asked.

Yori giggled.  
"Here! I'll let you borrow my dress!"

Yuuki smiled.  
"Thanks Yori-chan!"

* * *

Zero glared at Kaname.

Kaname glared back.

"So? What's too sudden?" Kaname asked once again.

"It's nothing Kuran." Zero snapped.

"Hmmph...just remember... that I _will_ figure out what's going on between you and Yuuki. And I _will_ stop it...because Yuuki is_ mine_..." Kaname said and disappeared around the corner.

Zero clutched his fists and got ready for the "_date_".

* * *

Yori helped Yuuki with her makeup, hair and her dress.

When she was done, Yuuki looked like a real gentle princess.

"Oh my gosh...Yori-chan! Wow, have you ever thought of going to beauty school?" Yuuki laughed.

"Haha, well no, but i'll think about it!" Yori laughed.

Yuuki looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

She wore a knee-length black-blue dress with incrusted diamonds. The bottom part of the dress was very frilly which made it look cute. Her hair was tied up into a gentle bun, losse hairs falling down on her neck and face. Yori also curled the loose hairs which made it even better. Yuuki wore light pinkish lipgloss, and wore eyeliner along with mascara but not too much of it. Yuuki blushed.

How was Zero gonna think of her? Did she go too far to get him impressed? Oh well, its not like she wanted_ Zero_ to fall in love with her...she wanted Kaname-sama to fall in love with her...right? Right...she's only testing it out on Zero to make sure it actually works. Okay...everything is okay...

Yuuki was terribly nervous when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yori-chan! he's here! What do I do????" Yuuki panicked.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! Just think of it as a playdate like when we were little kids." Yori said, hugging Yuuki.

Yuuki relaxed.  
"Right...okay...thanks for everything Yori-chan! Wish me luck!" Yuuki said.

"Good luck Yuuki-chan!" Yori said.

Yuuki opened the door and saw Zero's back.

"Finally, what took you-" Zero turned around and froze, "So...long..."

Yuuki blushed.

Her look made him speechless."

Zero looked at her head to toe. She looked so...cute?

Zero shook the feeling off and finally had the guts to say something. "

"Um, you look great..." Zero said, blushing a bit.

Yuuki blushed.  
"Thanks..."

"Well, let's get to the car."

"Okay..."

* * *

_While they were driving..._

"But uhhh...we're not going to some fancy resturaunt." Zero said.

Yuuki froze.  
"Wha?"

Zero laughed.  
"I can't believe you went this far. We're only going to the beach and have dinner there. It's nothing fancy."

Yuuki steamed.  
"So...I went through all of this...to just go to the beach..."

Zero stood back a little. He knew what was coming.

Yuuki just smiled, keeping the anger inside of her.  
"Great...now you tell me...but its okay..."

Zero smirked.

Yuuki just looked out the window when she the the beach. It was beautiful. The sun was about to set so that would give her about an hour for just wading in the water.

'I can't believe it...on a date with Zero...whom I've known for four years, only thinking of him as my adopted brother...' Yuuki blushed, and shook it all away.

The car slowly came to a stop.

"-sigh- Here we are." Zero said.

Yuuki and Zero climbed out of the car, and walked over to the water.

Yuuki dipped her feet into the water and shivered.

"The water is pretty cold." Yuuki said, "But I still want to go in..."

Zero looked at Yuuki and took off his shirt.

Yuuki turned around and saw him.'  
"Zero? What are you doing?"

Zero looked at Yuuki and gave him his shirt to her.

"It'll probably be big for you, but just wear it so you can take a dip in the water."

"Oh...okay...thanks." Yuuki said, and ran off into the small woods that was by the beach.

Yuuki changed into the shirt and ran back."

Zero saw Yuuki coming and sat down on the sand.

Yuuki scurried into the water.

"Ahhh! So c-c-cold!" Yuuki laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Zero asked.

Yuuki looked up.

"Well, its just fun to be here with you." Yuuki said.

Zero turned away.

Yuuki dove into the water.  
She seemed to forget why she was even here with Zero. All she thought about was that she and Zero were having a good time.

Zero stared at the spot she dove in. She still didn't come out. Zero's eyes opened wide.

'Is she drowning? Dammit Yuuki!' He thought and jumped into the water.

He opened his eyes and suprisingly he could see clearly. He saw a shadow and knew it was Yuuki. She was slowly sinking.

'So she _was_ drowning! Recklessness...' Zero thought and grabbed Yuuki's arm. He pulled her close and swam back to shore.

He layed her down on the sand and put his ear to her heart.

Zero sighed.  
"Good, she's still alive."

He then checked her breathing.

Dammit.

Zero looked around for anyone who can help.

He didn't want to do this...

Zero tilted Yuuki's head back and pinched her nose. He slowly put his lips to hers and gave her air. He did this four times until she awoke.

Yuuki finally took a breath and coughed.

Zero pulled her closer to get her warmer.

Yuuki kept coughing for a while. After that, she looked up at Zero.

Zero looked back at her and looked at her angrily. But all he could do is hug her tightly.

"Dammit, Yuuki...what if you really did drown and die?!" Zero yelled, "I was so scared..."

"Zero... I'm sorry...I had a cramp..."

Zero looked at Yuuki weirdly.

"A cramp?"

Yuuki grinned.  
"Haha, maybe I should excercise before I go into the water...hehe. But really...I'm sorry, Zero."

Zero sighed and nodded. He let go of Yuuki and stood up.

Yuuki then remembered how it all happened. Yuuki blushed. She could've sworn he had kissed her...no. it was just to give her air...she shook it off and looked at Zero.

"Well, I guess your not so hugry from drinking all that water."

Yuuki laughed nervously.

Zero sighed once again.

"Well...we're not too late to see the sunset." Zero said.

Yuuki saw that Zero smiled at her, even if just a little.

Yuuki smiled.  
"That's great! Come on, let's watch the sunset!" Yuuki said excitedly.

Zero smiled once again. The rare smile that was only shown around Yuuki.

* * *

So? Was it good? Great? Okay? Bad? Please tell me in a review! I really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!!! And see you next chapter! 


	3. The Kiss?

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, BUT I WOULD LOVE TO!!!!!!!!!!! ALL I OWN IS THIS FANFICTION. **

Hello everyone!  
Another chapter! Yay!!! Well, I hope you enjoy!

_Here's another review-answer:_

**xxpatixx**- Thank you so much! And I'm so happy that you like my story!!!!! And yes, in my story, Yori knows that Zero is a vampire. For now, it doesn't make sense, but it'll all fall into place later on. And here it is! I updated asap I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Oh, and absolutley **NO FLAMING!** Ya got that? If you don't like ZeroxYuuki pairing, why did you even click the link to read this fanfic? To ruin it by flaming? No way. I won't stand for it. So don't. Please. And. Thank you.

**Chapter published: August 5, 2007**

* * *

**How To Get AVampire To Love You**

**Chapter 3: The Kiss?**

"Ahhhh..." Yuuki yawned. She leaned on Zero's shoulder.

Zero looked at Yuuki.  
"You tired?"

"Not really..."

"Ha...don't lie."

"Haha...okay, so I am sorta sleepy, so whatcha gonna do about it?"

Zero chuckled.  
How he wanted that kind smile that Yuuki always wore...her gentle hands...her...lips...

"What am I thinking?!" Zero said aloud.

"Thinking of what?" Yuuki asked, suprised of the sudden outburst.

Zero looked at Yuuki.  
"Oh...sorry. Nothing...its nothing."

"Oh okay..." Yuuki said. She looked into her bag and found her book, "Oh who cares about you anymore. I'm having a fun time. I'll just put you aside for now." She mumbled.

The sunset was beautiful...Yuuki and Zero's skin was glowing with orangish-yellow light, from the sun. Everything was so peaceful...until...

_BOOM_

Yuuki gasped.  
"Thunder? Right now?! But-"

Zero grabbed Yuuki's hand.  
"Come on. It's going to rain soon."

"But...its such a beautiful day..."

They rushed to the car and got in.

"Phew...just in time." Yuuki said, looking at the pouring rain outside, "But really...its all too sudden..."

Zero sighed.  
"Well, I'm not going to drive in weather like this. Let's wait until the rain stop's a bit."

"Okay..."Yuuki said.

For a while everything was silent.

Suddenly, someone came to Zero's car and knocked on the window.

It was a woman. She seemed frightened.

Zero opened the window.  
"Yes?"

The woman smiled.  
"Sir, ma'm, please you must get out of the rain."

"Well, we're in a car." Zero said plainly.

"Yes, but you should get some shelter! Please, come to my house! I'll let you stay for free. It's just that...its dangerous out here."

Zero raised a brow.  
"What do you mean?"

"Well...its...oh, I'll tell you when we get to my house."

* * *

Zero, Yuuki, and that woman scurried into the house and shut the door. 

The woman sighed. She looked at Zero and Yuuki and smiled.  
"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself-"

"Keep your guard on, Yuuki." Zero whispered into Yuuki's ear.

"Right."

"My name is Hanon Cross." The woman said.

"Cross?" Yuuki and Zero said in unison.

"Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Yuuki Cross. We have the same last name..." Yuuki answered.

"Yuuki?" Hanon said.

"Yes. And this is my brother-"

"Zero..."

"Yes! How did you-" Yuuki began.

"Know?" Zero said, finishing the sentence.

Hanon laughed.  
"Oh how you two have grown!"

Hanon rushed over to them and gave them a hug.

"Um...do we know you?" Zero said.

"Oh...that's right! You wouldn't remember me since you were very young. I think it was the day after you, Zero, became Yuuki's adopted brother, that I met you two." Hanon said letting go of them.

"How exactly are you related to the dumb chairman?" Zero asked.

"Haha, I am his cousin." Hanon said.

"Really?" Yuuki asked.

"Really." Hanon smiled.

"Wow...then...what should we call you?" Yuuki asked.

"Ummm...well, just call me Hanon."

Yuuki smiled.  
"Isn't this great Zero? We have a place to stay until the rain stops!"

"Yeah, but I still didn't hear why its so dangerous to be out in the rain here." Zero said, looking at Hanon.

Hanon smile turned into a frown.  
"Oh...that's right. well, please, sit down."

Zero and Yuuki took a seat on the couch.

"Well, you see, there has been a report that someone has been kidnapping teenagers like yourself around the beach. It's actually very serious since most of the trails left by the person is washed away by the rain.

Yuuki's eyes opened wide.  
"Has any of the teenagers returned?"

"Sadly...no." Hanon said, "My son has been kidnapped..."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Yuuki said.

"Oh no, not your fault, Yuuki." Hanon said, "But anyways, there are a couple of girls staying here. I let them in since the incident happened. They were playing in the rain so I thought I should give them some shelter. I guess you can talk to them later."

"Your a very kind person, Hanon." Yuuki smiled.

"Oh thank you, Yuuki!" Hanon said.

"So...where do we sleep?" Zero asked.

" Zero, have some manners!" Yuuki yelled.

"Oh that's alright dear. You will be staying in my room. There are three rooms in this house and two of them are occupied. Don't worry about me. I'll sleep on the couch." Hanon said, "Now go on. It's getting late anyways. Good night you two. Oh and I'm here if you need me." Hanon said and smiled.

* * *

"Great, only one bed." Zero sighed, "I'll sleep on the floor. Just give me a blanket and pillow." 

"Ok..." Yuuki said. She tossed him the things he needed and layed down on her bed. "This is great! Now Chair-father wouldn't have to worry about us. Hanon said she would call him to make sure."

"The chairman knows?! What if he asked why we're here in the first place?!" Zero said.

"You have too much worries, Zero." Yuuki said.

"...whatever." Zero said and layed down on the floor, "Good night."

"Umm...Zero?" Yuuki called.

"What?" Zero answered.

"Did you enjoy our date?" Yuuki said while blushing.

Zero opened his eyes and saw Yuuki looking at him from her bed.  
"Why do you ask?"

Yuuki blushed even more.  
"Oh...just wondering..."

He stood up and sat on the bed.

Yuuki looked at Zero.  
"What?"

Zero just looked at her. He couldn't take it anymore. He just had to make her his. He'd laugh at stupid Kaname's face.

"Z-Zero?" Yuuki said. She backed away until she hit the wall behind her, "Do you need blood? Is that it?"

Suddenly, a flashback came to her. It was the one when Zero tried to...kiss her...

'Why am i suddenly remembering that?' Yuuki thought and blushed.

Zero grabbed Yuuki's shoulders and slowly moved toward her face.

Yuuki's eyes opened wide.  
'Is he gonna? No...He just wants blood right? Is he having another weird dream? No...he's awake...oh, Zero...what are you planning to do?!' Yuuki thought, still blushing.

Zero moved closer to Yuuki and put his arms around her.

"Z-Zero?" Yuuki called his name once again. This time he answered.

"What?" He said and stopped.

"What a-are you planning to d-do?" Yuuki asked.

"Oh...nothing..." Zero said and...

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!! Man, i love those! Haha, sorry 

So? Was it good? Great? Okay? Bad? Please tell me in a review! I really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!!! And see you next chapter!

Here's a little_ **PREVIEW**_ that i will do with the characters from now on...

**Zero: What the hell are you making us do, Akina?! This chapter was really corny...**

**Akina: You have a problem of what I'm doing? And i know it was a little weird at the beginning but-**

**Zero: of course i have a problem of what your doing!!!!**

**Akina: just shut up and on with the preview!**

**Zero: Whatever.**

**Hanon: Why do i sound so old? I'm only 37!**

**Akina: Because i made you up. Now be quiet all of you!**

**Akina: Alright Yuuki! Go!**

**Yuuki: Right! Next time on How To get a Vampire To Love you:**

**Yuuki and Zero...kiss? What happens when Kaname comes? Will he ruin Yuuki and Zero's blossoming relationship...forever?!  
What will he do? What will happen next? Bonus next chapter spoiler: Before Kaname comes, things start to heat up with Zero and Yuuki! **

**Akina: oooh! What will i write next?**

**Zero: Something that doesn't embarass me in front of all of my fans!**

**Akina: haha, your so funny Zero. Well, see you next chapter readers!!**

**All: See you next chapter!**


	4. The Bad Guy

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, BUT I WOULD LOVE TO!!!!!!!!!!! ALL I OWN IS THIS FANFICTION. **

Hello everyone!  
Another chapter! Yay!!! Well, I hope you enjoy!

**Thank you everyone who gave me such encouraging comments! I appreciate your kindness!  
And yes, Yori knows that Zero is a Vampire. No more questions about that. Everything will fall into place, you'll see soon enough! **

Oh, and absolutley **NO FLAMING!** Ya got that? If you don't like ZeroxYuuki pairing, why did you even click the link to read this fanfic? To ruin it by flaming? No way. I won't stand for it. So don't. Please. And. Thank you. Oh and if you hate my story that much, don't even bother to review.

**Chapter published: August 22, 2007**

* * *

**How To Get A Vampire To Love You**

**Chapter 4: The Bad Guy**

Zero looked at Yuuki intently as she tried to move away. But he grabbed her wrists, making sure she won't get out of his sight.

"Z-Zero...can you let go now? If you're not planning to do anything, then please just-"

"Shut up..."

Yuuki stared into Zero's piercing silver eyes.

"Why won't you just let me have you?" Zero said, moving closer to Yuuki than he already is.

Yuuki blushed. Apparently, she took that the wrong way.

"I-I'm not old enough for that yet..." Yuuki stuttered.

Zero sighed.  
"I didn't mean it like that you idiot...I-" He stopped

Zero looked away. He just wanted to kiss her, right then and there. But she was so dense about it. How could he? That's pratically violating her innocence, even if it was only a simple lip-lock. He trembled in irritation.

"I...I like you." Zero finally admitted.

"I like you too Zero." Yuuki said.

"No, you don't understand." Zero said, "I want you to be mine, and mine only._ I_ want to hug you when your down, not that stupid Kaname. I want to be there for you...I want you to love me the way you do to Kuran. Do you understand now, Yuuki?"

Yuuki stared into Zero's eyes and giggled.  
"Oh, so this is what its all about. You shouldn't joke like that. Haha, you go me for a second there!"

Zero grabbed Yuuki's shoulders which caused Yuuki to gasp.

"Z-Zero?"

"I'm not joking about this Yuuki!" Zero yelled, "I love you!"

Yuuki's eyes widened in disbelief.  
"Zero, are you okay? Are you having another weird dream?"

"Yuuki! I'm fucking serious here!" Zero yelled, tightening his grip on Yuuki's shoulders.

_'Th-This isn't like him...he's really out of himself...'_ Yuuki thought, squinching her eyes in pain.

"I-It hurts, Zero. Let go-" Yuuki said, trying to get herself free from Zero's harsh grasp.

"I won't let you go until I hear your answer." Zero said, letting his hair cover his eyes as he lowered his head on Yuuki's chest.

"Answer?" Yuuki said, "Answer for what?!"

"Do...you feel the same way?" Zero said, raising his head and looking into Yuuki's eyes.

"Um...um..." Yuuki stuttered, looking away.

"Look at me." Zero said.

Yuuki looked into Zero's eyes once again.

Zero couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Yuuki close enough so that their lips were brushing against eachother.

Yuuki blushed.  
"Z-Zero?!"

It was just like that time...when Zero tried to kiss her, claiming that he was having a "weird" dream. Their lips _almost_ touching...but this time, it was for _real_.

* * *

A knock on the door caused Hanon to wake up. She trembled when she thought of who it might be. She stood from her couch and walked towards the door. She looked out the small window and saw a tall figure. She hesitated, but opened the door, cautiously, of course. 

"Hanon-san?"

Hanon looked up to see...Kaname Kuran.

"Kaname-kun?!" Hanon said, shocked, "Oh! Please! Please come in! Oh dear, you're drenched in rain!"

Hanon grabbed Kaname's arm and dragged him inside.

"Sorry to be intruding at this time, Hanon-san." Kaname said politely.

"Oh, no, no! But... what brings you here?" Hanon asked.

Kaname's face seemed to drop.  
"...I was concerned of Yuuki and Zero."

Hanon stared at Kaname.  
"Oh...well, they're probably already in bed."

"I see...can you tell me where they are sleeping?" Kaname asked.

"Ummm...sure...but try not to bother them too much." Hanon said and escorted Kaname to Yuuki and Zero's room.

"They had to sleep in the same room since there were no more rooms that were available." Hanon said, opening the door, "So I- Oh...my..."

Kaname slightly shifted at what he saw before him.

Yuuki and Zero...kissing...right in front of him. He gaped at the sight.

Zero opened his eyes as he broke the kiss. Yuuki's eyes were still closed. She seemed flustered.  
Zero looked towards the door and widened.

"...Kuran."

Kaname frowned and reached out his hand.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!! Man, i love those! Haha, sorry again!!!!! 

So? Was it good? Great? Okay? Bad? Please tell me in a review! I really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!!! And see you next chapter!

_**PREVIEW**_

**Zero: Ahhhh! My reputation! **

**Akina: You seriously need therapy.**

**Zero: Shut up! You try being a person with fans that love you because your dull, stubborn, and selfish. I intend to stay that way! Not turn into some lovey-dovey guy that confesses so easily!**

**Akina: Oh, shut up and on with the preview!**

**Zero: ...**

**Hanon: I sorta liked this chapter, only it was too short. It might be a little depressing for all the happy, kind, and supportive readers...**

**Akina: ...aw come on. Now I'm starting to feel guilty! I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hanon: -giggle-**

**Yuuki: All right! Time for the real preview! Next time on How To get a Vampire To Love you:**

**Yuuki and Zero are busted! What happens when Kaname walks into their make-out session? What does he do when he raises his hand? What will happen next? **

**Akina: Oooh! What will i write next?**

**Zero: Something that doesn't embarass me in front of all of my fans!**

**Akina: haha, your so funny Zero. Well, see you next chapter readers!!**

**All: See you next chapter!**


	5. The Bite

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, BUT I WOULD LOVE TO!!!!!!!!!!! ALL I OWN IS THIS FANFICTION. **

Hello everyone!  
Another chapter! Horray!!!! Hope you enjoy!

Oh and sorry for the late update! Please forgive me

**Thank you everyone who gave me such encouraging comments! I appreciate your kindness! Thank you again!!! I'm sooooo happy!!!!!!!!**

Oh, and absolutley **NO FLAMING!** Ya got that? If you don't like ZeroxYuuki pairing, why did you even click the link to read this fanfic? To ruin it by flaming? No way. I won't stand for it. So don't. Please. And. Thank you. Oh and if you hate my story that much, don't even bother to review.

**Chapter published: August 22, 2007**

* * *

**How To Get A Vampire To Love You**

**Chapter 5: The Bite**

_Kaname slightly shifted at what he saw before him._

_Yuuki and Zero...kissing...right in front of him. He gaped at the sight._

_Zero opened his eyes as he broke the kiss. Yuuki's eyes were still closed. She seemed flustered.  
Zero looked towards the door and widened._

_"...Kuran."_

_Kaname frowned and reached out his hand._

* * *

Hanon quickly grabbed Kaname's arm. 

"...Come on, Kaname-kun, let's settle this calmly." Hanon said gently, still keeping her eyes on Zero and Yuuki.

Kaname sighed and calmed down.  
"I guess you are right..." Kaname glared at Zero, "So?! What the hell was that just now?!"

"So much for calmness..." Hanon mumbled, "Umm...Zero probably just wanted uhhh...comfort."

Kaname glared at Hanon. Hanon backed away. Kaname must've been really angry to glare at someone older than him.

Kaname stepped into the room.  
"I'll kill you."

Zero glared back at him.  
"Ha. Like I'd let you."

Kaname burst with rage and punched Zero. Zero said nothing as he slammed into the wall. Blood trickled down his head and mouth. He wiped it off like it was nothing. He just sat there and stared at Kaname with hatred in his eyes.

"Hn. Is that all you've got, Kuran?"

Kaname kicked Zero in the stomach.  
"Oh...I can do much more fatal blows than this, Kiryu."

He reached out his hand and somehow got to Zero. Cuts started forming on Zero's body. He was bleeding...a lot.

Zero coughed blood as Yuuki woke up. She gasped when she saw Kaname and Zero fighting. She almost cried when she saw Zero, covered in blood. She looked at Hanon, who was on her knees, covering her mouth with her hands. Yuuki could tell Hanon was as shocked as she was.

"Hmmph...This is nothing- cough-" Zero spit out more blood. He was getting dizzy.

"Don't make me laugh, Kiryu." Kaname said.

Yuuki froze at the sight. She trembled in fright, but she soon forced herself to move.

"I'm not kidding...this is noth-" Zero began, "...Yuuki?!"

Yuuki hugged Zero tightly as she looked up at Kaname.  
"Please don't do this Kaname-senpai... Zero was probably just having a weird dream. He probably thought I was someone else."

Kaname sighed and walked towards the door.  
"It seems you have forgotten the other night..." Kaname stepped out and looked back at Yuuki.

"The other night?" Yuuki whispered.

_**Flashback**_

_"Yuuki, you are most important to me. I Love you..." Kaname said as he hugged Yuuki warmly._

_**Flashback end.**_

Yuuki's eyes widened.  
_'That's right...I forgot all about that other night.'_ She thought.

Yuuki looked at the ground.  
"I...I..."

Zero stared at Yuuki.  
_'Is she going to-'_

Kaname listened intently.

"I...I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kaname-senpai. I will tell you my answer tomorrow."

Kaname sighed again.  
"I guess that will do for now..." Kaname smiled faintly at Yuuki, "I'm sorry... Yuuki."

Yuuki smiled back.  
"Yes..."

Kaname left the room, and Hanon rushed across the room to Zero and Yuuki.

Yuuki hugged Zero tightly.  
"Oh Zero..."

"Y-Yuuki...it hurts..." Zero coughed.

Yuuki quickly let go.  
"S-Sorry..."

"Now lets take care of those wounds." Hanon said, taking out a first-aid kit out of the drawer.

"It's ok, Hanon-san. I've got it." Yuuki said, smiling at Hanon.

"Oh...I suppose...that's alright." Hanon smiled back, "Now, I'll be in the living room. You know where to find me if you need me."

Yuuki nodded her head and so did Zero.

"Thanks..." Zero said.

Hanon blinked.  
"Oh...Oh! Of course!" Hanon said but frowned, "I'm sorry, Zero. I was too shocked to stop Kaname-kun...I'm sorry-"

"It's okay...its not your fault." Zero answered, looking away.

Hanon smiled.  
"Okay." Hanon said and shut the door behind her.

Yuuki quickly took off her shirt and layed her head against Zero's shoulders.  
"Drink. It'll help you heal those wounds."

Zero scoffed.  
"I don't want it."

"Please Zero...I hate seeing you like this." Yuuki cried, tears trickling down her rosy cheeks.

Zero played with her hair, ignoring the words Yuuki just spoke.

"Zero! Right now is not the time to be playing with my hair!" Yuuki yelled, "Zero, I'm not- Mmmm..."

Zero kissed Yuuki warmly. Yuuki tried to squirm away, and suprisingly, Zero let her.

"Zero!" Yuuki yelled, "You already stole a kiss from me! I never even returned your feelings!"

Zero looked away with sad eyes. Yuuki saw this and sighed.

"But then again I never said no."

Zero quickly looked at Yuuki.

Yuuki blushed.  
"But! I don't want to think of you that way...yet."

Zero laughed.

"What?! I'm serious!" Yuuki pouted.

Zero looked at Yuuki and rested his head on her neck.  
"Actually, I'm going to take that offer you gave me before."

Yuuki's eyes widened.  
"Ugh!"

Zero sunk his sharp teeth into Yuuki's soft flesh. She winced as the pain hit. But then again, she was used to it.

"Zero...are you feeling better?"

Zero licked her neck as a response, but still continued to drink.

"Okay...That's enough, Zero." Yuuki said.

Zero let go and huffed.  
"Sorry..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

So? Was it good? Great? Okay? Bad? Please tell me in a review! I really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!!! And see you next chapter! 

_**PREVIEW**_

**Zero: ...I guess its getting better...wait what am I saying?!?!**

**Akina: HAHA!**

**Zero: Hn...**

**Akina: Okay. Enough of that. Preview please, Yuuki!**

**Yuuki: All right! Next time on How To get a Vampire To Love you:**

**Yuuki gives Kaname her answer! But before that, Yuuki tells her answer to Zero! What will her answer be? Find out next chapter!**

**Akina: Oooh! What will i write next?**

**Zero: Please no more!**

**Akina: haha, yeah right. Well, see you next chapter readers!!**

**All: See you next chapter!**


	6. The One Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, BUT I WOULD LOVE TO!!!!!!!!!!! ALL I OWN IS THIS FANFICTION. **

Hello everyone!  
Another chapter! Yay!!!! Hope you enjoy!

Oh and sorry for the late update! (I haven't updated for a hole MONTH!!!!) I say the same thing over and over but really, I am sorry. Really busy these days. School you know? And I moved to another state. So its really hard right now. I'm sorry, and I hope that you will continue reading my story.

**And thank you so much, everyone, who gave me such encouraging comments! I appreciate your kindness! Thank you again!!! **

Oh, and absolutley **NO FLAMING!** Ya got that? If you don't like ZeroxYuuki pairing, why did you even click the link to read this fanfic? To ruin it by flaming? No way. I won't stand for it. So don't. Please. And. Thank you. Oh and if you hate my story that much, don't even bother to review.

**Chapter published: October 4, 2007**

* * *

**How To Get A Vampire To Love You**

**Chapter 6: The One Broken Heart**

Yuuki sighed as she stood up. Zero stood up as well. He turned away from Yuuki and layed down on the bed.

"Hey! I'm sleeping there!" Yuuki pouted, wiping the remaining blood off her neck with a towel.

Zero patted the spot next to him.  
"Then just sleep next to me."

Yuuki huffed.  
"No thank you!"

Yuuki sat on the ground, and layed a blanket over it. She layed down and sighed, she closed her eyes and cuddled under the soft blanket.

"Good night."

Yuuki opened her eyes.  
"Oh...good night, Zero..."

* * *

Yuuki woke up at the sound of birds chirping. She grunted as she changed her clothes. But the thing was, she forgot Zero was right next to her. She yelped when she saw Zero raise a brow, looked into her eyes like he was saying, "What the hell are you doing? I'm right here you know.". 

She covered herself as she blushed slightly.  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were there?! You pervert..." Yuuki mumbled.

Zero sighed.  
"I'm not a hentai. I just woke up."

Yuuki nodded.  
"Oh..."

Zero quickly got up and looked at the clock.  
"You're up pretty early. It's six o' clock."

Yuuki looked aT the clock also. Zero was right.  
"Shouldn't we go back to the academy now?

Zero nodded.  
"But after I take a shower."

Yuuki hummed and continued to change after Zero shut the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

Hanon knocked on the bedroom door, alerting Yuuki. 

"Come in!"

Hanon gently opened the door and smiled at Yuuki.  
"I thought you would be awake. Come to the kitchen. I made you some breakfast. Eat first and then head back to the academy."

Yuuki smiled back.  
"Thank you Hanon-san!"

"Hehe, No problem!" Hanon said cheerfully, waving a wooden spoon that was clutched in her hand.

Yuuki sighed after Hanon closed the door behind her.

"I'm sick and tired of this...Kaname-senpai...he...said that he loves me..." Yuuki mumbled, "And so does Zero! Oh...what will I do?!?!" Yuuki was about to slap her forehead when Zero quickly got a hold of her hand.

"What are you mumbling about?" Zero said.

Yuuki blushed.

Zero had no shirt on.

"Oh...! Why! Zero! Why did you have to tell me that you love me?! Now that you did, everything is getting so akward between us!!!" Yuuki pounded Zero's chest.

"What are you talking about?" Zero answered.

Yuuki blinked. A small blush formed over her face.  
"Ummmm...nevermind! I'm going to go eat breakfast."

Yuuki slapped Zero's hand away, leaving Zero to sigh once again.

* * *

"Mmmmm! That was really good Hanon-san!!" Yuuki said cheerfully, rubbing her stomach. 

"I'll have to agree..." Zero said, smirking.

Hanon blushed.  
"Ooooh It's nothing!"

Yuuki smiled and got up.  
"Well, thank you again for everything, Hanon-san! We'll be leaving now."

Hanon smiled back.  
"Anytime Yuuki, Zero. Have a safe trip back to the academy!"

"Thank you." Zero said and left with Yuuki.

* * *

...Silence. Yuuki sighed. 

"Zero...?"

"Hn?"

"Ummm...are your wounds better?"

Zero said nothing.

Yuuki looked at Zero sadly.  
"Ummm...about the question before...my answer...I...I'm..."

Zero waited for her answer and knew that it would be...

"I'm sorry..."

Bingo. It's a NO.

"Well...at least not yet. I need to ask Kaname-senpai about somthing. You know...it was some time before I found that book- I mean! Before we came here. You know about my...past..." Yuuki said, then she thought, _'Hmmm...speaking of that book, that stupid thing totally messed up half of my life!!!!!'_

Zero sighed.  
"Where is this suddenly coming from?"

"I was having so much fun here with you, that i forgot what I was supposed to do." Yuuki mumbled.

Zero sighed again.  
"Okay..."

And the whole trip back was in total silence.

* * *

When they arrived at the academy, they were just in time to get ready to guard the night class again. 

Yuuki put on her uniform and so did Zero and they marched out of their dorms, heading straight towards the Night class building. Of course, hundreds of day class girls were outside, waiting for the handsome and beautiful Night Class students to come out.

Yuuki sighed while the girls kept chattering away.

**(WARNING! From now on, there will be spoilers from Vampire Knight chapter 32! Everything will go as the chapter did, but of course, I will change some of it.)**

Finally, the Night Class students came out of their building and headed straight towards the screaming girls. Yuuki sighed once again, but then...saw Kaname.

Yuuki blushed, not knowing what to do until Kaname came straight towards her. She forgot everything that had happened...the trip, the kiss, and...Yuuki blushed. The confessions.

Zero, quite distant from all the ruckus, kept an eye on Yuuki and Kaname for a second, but then turned and walked away. He didn't notice the person who was looking at him as well, his twin brother that is. _(A/N: Oh and his twin brother has nothing to do with the story, so I won't even mention his name. This is just how the chapter began.)_

Yuuki and Kaname were finally face to face.

_Thump. Thump.  
Ugh...I'm hating this...  
__My heart is beating very loudly..._

"Yuuki?"

_Beginning from that day...as time passes..._

"Why are you suddenly so quiet?" Kaname asked.

_My heart...it's been reacting strangely...  
Thump. Thump.  
...Feeling hopless...and very lost..._

"Uh..."

_Just by standing in front of this person...  
Especially on this day...my heart is pounding more than it did before..._

_Thump. Thump._

"Um..S-Senpai..." Yuuki blushed.

"Dorm leader..." someone called from behind.

"Yes. I know..." Kaname said, turning around, "Well, Yuuki, good-bye."

"Um..." Yuuki mumbled.

"I have to go." Kaname said.

"The question from before..." Yuuki quickly said.

Kaname leaned in close to Yuuki's ear and whispered, "Wait until classes end...I will hear your answer then...But I'm sure...that you didn't forget my feelings towards you..."  
Then Kaname started walking away, leaving a very red Yuuki.

Yuuki brushed her hair behind her ear. She was blushing very badly.

_It's okay like this...  
This way...I won't run away anymore..._

Suddenly, without Yuuki knowing, a bunch of girls surrounded her.

"Ah!" Yuuki said, shocked.

"I say, Cross-san..." The girl began, "What in the world did Kaname-senpai say to you?"

Yuuki blinked, not knowing what to say.

"Even though you two have known eachother for a while, this is just too much...right guys?"

"Right!" A bunch of girls said at the same time.

Zero saw this but said nothing. He just stood there...almost like a statue.

All Yuuki could think of saying was, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

* * *

Soon, clases ended. Yuuki closed her eyes as the wind blew through her hair. The full moon shined very brightly, and the night was very beautiful...quiet... 

Yuuki opened her eyes.  
"Tonight...tonight I must ask Kaname-senpai about the truth of ten years ago..."

Zero stared at Yuuki, almost with concerned eyes.

Yuuki saw this and said, "What's the matter, Zero?"

Zero looked down at his feet.  
"...I was...thinking...what if that guy is related to your lost memories...if you can handle it or not..."

Yuuki smiled at Zero. She knew he was being protective and very concerned, although he didn't show it much. Without thinking of Zero's feelings, Yuuki said something heartbreaking to Zero.

"These ten years...they overlap with Kaname-senpai's...even if it is him, even if he betrays me...my feelings for him will never change..." Yuuki smiled.

Zero stared at Yuuki sadly.  
_'Of course...even if it was Yuuki who brought me on that date...I knew she would be still thinking of Kuran...'_

Yuuki continued, "However, at this big moment...I still feel...scared. I spent some time on making this step, yet I'm still bossing Zero around..."

Zero closed his eyes and sighed.

"...I've...always liked Kaname-senpai...most since ten years ago..."

**(A/N: THIS IS THE PART WHERE I CHANGE A COUPLE OF THINGS.)**

Zero felt like punching someone.  
"You're still saying these things now of all times! I-"

Yuuki interrupted.  
"I've always liked him! Whenever I think of him, my mind will be filled with thoughts of only him...even though he hurt you...I just can't stay mad at him! I like him so much that I think I'll lose myself. Even though Kaname-senpai can be scary, he's actually a gentle person! From time to time he'll show his lonely smile, and I wouldn't understand that at that time, but I would still get worried, and when he saw that I was, he'd always give me his warm, happy smile."

_Whether he's a vampire or not...it doesn't matter anymore..._

**(A/N: Now for a MAJOR change.)**

"He's always putting me before anything...he's just that kind of a person..." Yuuki said, "Well, I should get going. I'll-"

Zero grabbed Yuuki's wrist and yelled.  
"Why won't you understand my feelings?! After all that we've gone through, your still talking about Kuran! What about me, Yuuki? Have you forgotten our date?!"

Yuuki turned away.  
"You're just being selfish..."

The thing was, this whole time, Yuuki was trying to be mean to Zero. Ever since this morning she'd been planning this. She didn't want to tell Zero that she...oh, I won't spoil it. But! This is all just an act for you confused people!

Zero looked down, his sad eyes covered by his long bangs.  
"...I see..."

"Let's go, Zero."

And so Zero just obediently followed.

* * *

Kaname turned around and saw Yuuki.  
"Yuuki..."

"Kaname-senpai."

"Yes..."

Kaname walked over to Yuuki and frowned.

Zero watched blankly.

"Kaname-senpai. I'm sorry to ask you here but-" Yuuki began.

"That's fine. But what matters the most right now is...you are a really mean child, Yuuki." Kaname began, still frowning, "Although you know my feelings clearly, you still brought Kiryu with you."

Yuuki grabbed the tip of her skirt.  
"I brought him with me cause'-"

"It doesn't matter now. Yuuki, please. Tell me your answer." Kaname said.

Yuuki looked up at Kaname.  
"That I will tell you later, senpai. But right now, I need to know the truth. About ten years ago. You have something to do with my lost memories...am I not correct?"

Kaname sighed.  
"You are correct."

"Then tell me the truth! What really happened before ten years ago?!" Yuuki pleaded.

"Could it be...that you hate me?"

"Please senpai! Stop changing the subject! Of course I don't hate you! I never did and never will! But please. Tell me the truth!" Yuuki pleaded once again.

"I will...once you prove that you really love me." Kaname said flatly.

Zero clutched his fists.

Yuuki sighed.  
"I can't do that..."

"You can't love me?" Kaname said.

"No...I can't."

Zero's eyes widened.

"Because...deep down inside...I love only this one special person. And that one person...I was being mean and bossy to him this whole time...but deep down, I really love him...this book..." Yuuki suddenly took out a small, pocket-sized book, "This is the reason I came to love this one person. But before I can return my love, I need to know my past. So please...Kaname-senpai...tell me. The truth."

Kaname didn't care about who Yuuki trully loved or anything about the book, he just hugged her and said,  
"Yuuki...I will only tell you the truth..."

Yuuki waited.

Zero was anxious.

"I will only tell you the truth...only if you become...my lover."

* * *

So? Was it good? Great? Okay? Bad? Yeah, I know. Kinda getting off the plot here, but oh well! Sorry if it was weird or if it didn't make sense!!!!

Please review! I really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!!! And see you next chapter!

_**PREVIEW**_

**Zero: Stupid Kaname...I'll kill you!**

**Kaname: Shut up Kiryu-kun. Yuuki will be mine.**

**Zero: Grrr...**

**Akina: Hey, Hey! Stop fighting! Your going to ruin my story!!! Anyways. Preview please, Yuuki!**

**Yuuki: Oh jeez...this is getting out of hand. Why is all this pressure being dumped on me??? **

**Akina: ...Yuuki...PREVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**

**Yuuki: Oh! Sorry...ummm...next time on How To get a Vampire To Love you:**

**Kaname tries to force Yuuki to love him. Zero starts to get jealous. Rage is forming in his eyes. Yuuki is confused. Who will she choose? And who is the person she really loves?**

**Akina: Oooh! What will i write next?**

**All: See you next chapter!**


	7. The Needed Love

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, BUT I WOULD LOVE TO!!!!!!!!!!! ALL I OWN IS THIS FANFICTION. **

Hello everyone!  
Another chapter, and very fast too! It's a new record for me! Haha! Yay!!!! Hope you enjoy!

And thank you so much, everyone, who gave me such encouraging comments! I appreciate your kindness! Thank you again!!!

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! (T_he reason for updating quickly was because of SilverTears713's comment. Please don't scare me like that! I'm very gullible!!! )_**

Oh, and absolutely **NO FLAMING!** Ya got that? If you don't like ZeroxYuuki pairing, why did you even click the link to read this fanfic? To ruin it by flaming? No way. I won't stand for it. So don't. Please. And. Thank you. Oh and if you hate my story that much, don't even bother to review.

**Chapter published: October 5, 2007 (AT 1:00 A.M.!!!!)**

* * *

**How To Get A Vampire To Love You**

**Chapter 7: The Needed Love**

_Kaname didn't care about who Yuuki truly loved or anything about the book, he just hugged her and said,  
"Yuuki...I will only tell you the truth..."_

_Yuuki waited._

_Zero was anxious._

_"I will only tell you the truth...only if you become...my lover."_

* * *

Yuuki hesitated.  
"Th-This is not exactly what I expected..." 

Kaname hugged Yuuki tighter.  
"Would you rather love me and know the truth or would you live your life without knowing half of it?"

Yuuki cried.  
"Why are you doing this to me?!"

Kaname sighed.  
"Why are you crying...I though you loved me..."

Yuuki broke free from Kaname and cried.  
"No! Please! Just tell me the truth!"

Zero couldn't take it anymore so he walked up to Kaname and punched him in the stomach.  
"You selfish bastard. Forcing Yuuki to love you will never work."

Kaname chuckled.  
"I see that you are jealous, Kiryu."

Zero growled.  
"I'm sure not as jealous as you are!"

Kaname frowned.

Yuuki stopped crying and ran over to Zero.  
"Stop it...stop it!"

Zero put his fist down and stared at Yuuki.

Yuuki looked back up at him and said, "You're being selfish too, Zero! Just stay out of this."

Kaname stood up and wiped the dirt off from his clothes.  
"Listen to Yuuki, Kiryu. It'll do you well."

Yuuki walked over to Kaname and yelled, "If you won't stop it, I'll never love you!"

Yuuki then cried as she took Zero's hand and left.

Kaname just stood there, looking up, as the moonlight shined on his dark, mysterious eyes...

* * *

Zero looked at Yuuki with concern as she continued to drag him with her. 

"...Yu-"

"Shut up, Zero." Yuuki said, sniffing.

Zero sighed.  
"Yuuki, stop crying. You're being senseless."

Yuuki stopped walking and immediately collasped on the ground.  
"What am I supposed to do? I'm in love with one person and the other person is forcing me to love him or I'll never know my past!" She sobbed.

Zero croutched down and wiped a tear from Yuuki's eye.  
"I don't care if you don't choose me anymore. You just choose the person that'll make you the most happy."

Yuuki looked up and cried.  
"Oh, Zero!"

Yuuki wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed.  
"I'm sorry! All this time, I loved you...and only you..."

Zero smirked.  
"I know."

Yuuki looked up and frowned.  
"What do you mean you know?!"

Zero laughed.  
"I was joking. But really." Zero put on a more serious face, "You need to know what happened. So go for it. Just say your sorry and go out with Kuran. I don't care anymore, unless you're happy."

Yuuki cried.

Zero clearly wasn't suprised when Yuuki said "I Love You", but when he first heard it, he thought his heart would explode. He just didn't want to seem so anxious. And it wasn't like him to give so much advice and be nice to Yuuki...or anyone.

"Zero...?" Yuuki called.

"Hn?" Zero answered, standing back up.

"Do you know about this book?" Yuuki said, taking out the small book from earlier.

"No." Zero said simply.

"Here. Look at it." Yuuki said.

Zero took the book in his hands and immediately knew everything when he read the title. He started to laugh.  
"Why?" He simply asked.

Yuuki blushed, forgetting what just happened twenty minutes ago.  
"Umm...Yori-chan gave it to me, asking me to try it out on you. I was going to actually use it on Kaname-senpai, but just to try it out. You know, to see if it worked."

Zero widened.  
"What did you just say?"

Yuuki saw this and tilted her head.  
"I said that-"

Suddenly, Zero grabbed Yuuki's shoulders.  
"Why, Yuuki?!?!?!"

Yuuki gasped.  
"What?! What did I do?!"

"How the hell does Yori know that I'm a vampire?!?!?!"

Yuuki froze. She completely blanked out.  
_'Oh yeah...she gave me this book...so she must've known that Zero was a vampire to give this book to me and asking me to try it out on Zero. She always liked watching me and Zero argue and everything...anyhow...this is bad...'_

"Oh no, Zero. I think I'm going to faint." Yuuki huffed.

Zero screamed.  
"You IDIOT!!!!"

* * *

So? Was it good? Great? Okay? Bad? Yeah, I know. Kinda getting off the plot here, but oh well! Sorry if it was weird or if it didn't make sense!!!! And sorry if it's too short I'm so tired. It's approximately 1:00 AM right now. --;;;;

Please review! I really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!!! And see you next chapter!

_**PREVIEW**_

**Zero: Ha...Kuran, I told you Yuuki would pick me.**

**Kaname: Be quiet. you never know what Akin will write next.**

**Zero: ...**

**Akina: Aw jeez, again?! Stop fighting! Your going to ruin my story, seriously! Again... Preview please, Yuuki!**

**Yuuki: -sigh- Alright, I guess. Next Time On How To Get A Vampire To Love You:**

**Yuuki finds out how exactly Yori knows that Zero is a vampire. What will she say?! Will Kaname get revenge? Will Zero really let Yuuki go?!?!?!**

**Akina: Oooh! What will i write next?**

**All: See you next chapter!**

**AGAIN! PLEASE NO SCARY STUFF IN THE REVIEWS. I'M REALLY GULLIBLE SO I WAS REALLY SCARED!!! I REALLY THOUGHT I WOULD DIE IF I DIDN'T GET THIS CHAPTER DONE WITHIN SEVEN DAYS!!! I KNOW...I'M PATHETIC SOMETIMES!!! XD**


	8. The Truth

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight...yada, yada, yada...whatever --**

...hides under desk...  
Okay...uhh...hello everyone...I know what all of you are thinking...and I'm sorry...I know I say this almost every chapter, but I really am sorry... I guess 4 months without updating is pretty harsh and probably doesn't have a good enough excuse...so...I'll just write you guys a nice, long chapter. I'm sincerely sorry. I hope you enjoy this VERY VERY VERY long awaited chapter.

(Please don't scold me...)

**Oh and thank you ****Silvertears713****, and ****katiesquilts****, along with every other reviewer! Everyone has been so supportive and I very much appreciate it.**

Oh, and absolutely **NO FLAMING!** Ya got that? If you don't like ZeroxYuuki pairing, why did you even click the link to read this fanfic? To ruin it by flaming? No way. I won't stand for it. So don't. Please. And. Thank you. Oh and if you hate my story that much, don't even bother to review.

**Chapter Published: January 28, 2008.**

* * *

**How To Get A Vampire To Love You**

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

_Suddenly, Zero grabbed Yuuki's shoulders.  
"Why, Yuuki?!?!?!"_

_Yuuki gasped.  
"What?! What did I do?!"_

_"How the hell does Yori know that I'm a vampire?!?!?!"_

_Yuuki froze. She completely blanked out.  
'Oh yeah...she gave me this book...so she must've known that Zero was a vampire to give this book to me and asking me to try it out on Zero. She always liked watching me and Zero argue and everything...anyhow...this is bad...'_

_"Oh no, Zero. I think I'm going to faint." Yuuki huffed._

_Zero screamed.  
"You IDIOT!!!!"_

* * *

Zero threw his head back and screamed with frusteration, glaring at Yuuki.  
"This is the worst mistake you _ever_ made, Yuuki!" Zero screamed. 

Yuuki looked away, also frusterated at her own clumsy mistake.  
"Well, I didn't mean to, Zero! Stop yelling at me!" Yuuki burst, face growing red with anger.

Zero clenched his fists, doing his best not to hit the younger girl.  
"Okay, now that is no excuse!"

Yuuki turned her heels, crossing her arms, stammering, "Well, I really wanted to try it out, I guess I didn't notice that Yori handed me a book about Vampires."

Zero's mouth practically dropped to the ground.  
"What do you mean you didn't NOTICE?!"

Yuuki huffed.  
"Fine. I'm stupid. It was a horrible mistake. You happy, now?"

"No! Of course not! Come on, we're going to Yori." Zero said, grabbing Yuuki's wrist. Zero groaned when Yuuki stood her ground.

Zero turned to her, sighing.  
"Okay, now you're getting on my very last nerve."

Yuuki glared at Zero.  
"And what will we say to Yori? Oh! You gave me a book about vampires! Wow! How did you know Zero was a vampire? OMG!"

Zero rolled his eyes. He grunted.  
"If you don't come with me, I will really hurt you."

Yuuki stuck out her tongue.  
"Oh, I'm scared! Help me, someone!" She mocked.

Zero shrugged.  
"Fine then."

Yuuki yelped as Zero picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. She pounded on his back.

"Let me go! Ugh! You idiot, Zero!" Yuuki yelled.

"Nope. Not until we go see Yori and know the truth."

Yuuki finally gave up and sighed.  
"You are really mean..."

* * *

"Go!" Zero whispered, pushing Yuuki towards Yori's dorm room. 

"No! You!" Yuuki whispered back.

Zero rubbed his temples. He then couldn't stand it anymore and knocked on the door. After a few moments which felt like hours of anxiety, the door flew open, revealing a smiling, yet confused Yori.

"Why, hello, Zero-kun. What brings you here?" Yori asked, smiling brightly.

"How did you know." Zero said, glaring at the younger girl.

Yori widened.  
"Kn-Know what?"

"That I was a vampire!" Zero yelled.

Yori parted her lips slightly.  
"What...? Y-You're seriously a vampire?!"

Zero widened. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He was clealy confused.

Yori grinned, giggling loudly.  
"I thought so! Hahahaha! I was right!"

Zero searched for the right words to say.  
"...I was kidding!"

Yori put her hands on her hips and tilted her head, smirking.  
"Yeah, right. Wow! You really are a vampire! My hypothesis was correct! Hehe!"

Yori gasped as she saw Yuuki coming out from the corner.

"Yuuki! Guess what?" Yori yelled, excited.

Yuuki looked at her feet, sighing.  
"Yori...umm..."

"Zero's a vampire! Isn't that awesome?" Yori said, clapping her hands while jumping up and down, "I never knew vampires were real but- I'm so excited!"

Yori suddenly turned back to Zero.  
"Can I feel your teeth?"

Zero rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I see. So you saw Zero's odd sharp teeth, which is why you had the thought that he was a vampire." Yuuki said. 

"Yeah, its an odd reason, but I had a feeling." Yori said, sighing.

"Well, please don't tell anyone. It'll be very bad. I cannot tell you how much trouble it would cause if everyone found out." Zero said, standing up.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry, Yuuki. I'm also sorry about before. I guess I was a bit hyped up before. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. You have my word." Yori smiled sweetly.

Yuuki smiled back as she nodded and stood up from the floor. Yuuki and Zero gave a wave and walked outside of the room, closing the door behind them.

Yuuki sighed deeply.  
"Okay...so that's settled."

Zero looked up at the ceiling, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"Now...all there is left is _Kuran._"

Yuuki widened.  
'_Kuran...Kuran...Kuran...Kaname Kuran...'_

Zero waved a hand in front of her face. Yuuki snapped out of her trance, trembling.

"K-Kaname-senpai...oh no..." Yuuki barely whispered.

* * *

"Just get some rest." Zero said, tucking Yuuki into her bed. She nodded, smiling. She widened as Zero brushed the hair out of her face, kissing her gently on the forehead. 

"Good night." Zero whispered and turned off the lights, before leaving the room.

Yuuki smiled, yawning.  
"I wonder where Zero is going..."

And after a few thoughts in the silence, she yawned again and closed her eyes, soon falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Zero walked out into the balcony, sighing. He brushed his delicate fingers over the cold metal railings, his eyes lost, angry, almost scared. He looked up into the night sky, wondering why there were no stars out today. He came back to his senses as he felt a presense behind him. He quickly turned around, raging as he saw Kaname step out of the shadows. He clenched his fists, glaring at the pure blood. 

Kaname held a white rose to his face, staring at it brightly.  
"Kiryu-kun... do you think...that I'll hand you over Yuuki and her past just like that?"

Zero looked away, suprised as he felt tears start to form.  
"No. You're the only one who can make her truly happy. She says she loves me...but I'm sure she always thinks about you. Take her. Just... don't hurt her."

Kaname laughed, looking at Zero, dropping the eligant flower, stepping on it, detroying it.  
"Well...I never expected you to say that. But thank you Kiryu..."

Zero was about to walk past Kaname before the pure blood grabbed his wrist, pulling him back, and slamming against the wall, his hands tightly locked around Zero's neck. Zero squirmed to try to get free but Kaname's sharp fingers clawing into his neck was too painful. He gasped for air as Kaname lifted him off the ground, choking him.

"K-Kuran..." Zero coughed out. He groaned when Kaname punched him on the stomach, making him choke out blood.

Kaname smirked evilly, eyes blood red.  
"But just because you handed over Yuuki doesn't mean I'm not taking revenge anymore. Haha, Oh, yes, I _will_ kill you, Kiryu!"

Zero's hands grabbed Kaname's as he tried to pull them off of his neck, but to no avail. Kaname laughed, thinking Zero was foolish enough to even try to break out of his grasp. His grip became tighter as Zero's breath became shorter.

"Good bye, Kiryu-kun. Thank you for your generous offer. I will take care of Yuuki happily." Kaname said.

"Y-You...won't..g-get away with this...K-Kuran!" Zero breathed out, "You won't-"

Zero widened, blood trickling out of his mouth as Kaname's hand pierced through Zero's stomach. Kaname slowly slipped his hand out, letting go of Zero to fall to the ground, helpless, and almost out of life. He smiled, admiring his work, as he laughed quietly to himself.

* * *

_"ZERO!"_

Yuuki quickly sat up in bed, breathing heavily, her heart pounding roughly against her chest. She shook her head, slicking her hair back, widening when she felt her face moist with sweat. She scrambled out of bed, opening the window. She shivered as she felt the cold air hit against her skin. She sighed, trying to remember what just happened.

"A dream...?" Yuuki said to herself, closing the window slowly. She widened, "No...it was too real...ZERO!"

Yuuki quickly stood up, hurrying outside. It was cold in the hallways, and Yuuki started shivering as she ran to the boy's dorm. She finally almost reached Zero's dorm when she noticed that the door to the balcony was open a crack. She tip-toed to the wooden door, wrapping her fingers around the knob, creaking the door open even more. She looked around the balcony when she spotted some red liquid on the corner of the balcony. She went inside, stepping out into the balcony finally seeing what was this red liquid. It was blood. She gasped as she saw a man laying still in front of her. The back of the man was facing her so she could not see who this person was.

"No...please don't let it be Zero...please..." Yuuki whispered, as she carefully reached over her trembling fingers and flipped over the body.

Yuuki stood there, eyes wide, trying to calculate everything in her head. She finally realized that the person bleeding in front of her was Zero. She suddenly collapsed to the ground, tears rolling off her cheeks.

"Ahhh!" Yuuki cried, screaming, "ZERO!...Don't do this to me! Wake up! Zero wake up!"

Yuuki shook Zero's lifeless body. She looked around the place, screaming for help. She sobbed Zero's name out again and again, but it never seemed to reach Zero's ears. She finally wrapped her arms around Zero's chest, dragging him to the door and into the hallway. She managed to drag him to the Chairman's office. Yuuki was relieved to see her father laying on the couch, fast asleep. She gently placed Zero on the ground and rushed to the chairman, shaking him.

"Father! Please, wake up!" Yuuki said, "Chairman! Wake up!"

The man shifted awake, opening his eyes. He sat up and put on his glasses.

"Yuuki? What's wrong, dear?"

"Chairman!" Yuuki said hugging him tightly, "Please! Zero is dying! Help him!"

The Chairman's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Zero, covered in blood, laying silently on the ground. He gently pushed Yuuki away, quickly walking over to Zero. He put his ear against Zero's chest, trying to see if he can hear a heartbeat. He widened, looking up at Yuuki.

"What's wrong?" Yuuki said, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks, "Is he-"

Yuuki widened, she shook her head rapidly.

_"NO! Zero is NOT DEAD!"_

* * *

SORRY! HORRIBLE CLIFFHANGER. REALLY SORRY. FORGIVE ME.

**NO THREATENING COMMENTS. OR I WILL THREATEN TO DISCONTINUE THIS STORY. I KNOW. THAT'S LIKE TOTALLY MEAN OF ME, BUT OH WELL. I'M SERIOUS. (Yes, I'm a dork who seriously is scared of stupid online threats.)**

Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I will see you next chapter.

**_PREVIEW_**

**Akina: Oh my goodness...what is wrong with me? OO;;**

**Yuuki: Wahhh! Zero! Come back! He's not really dead is he??**

**Akina: Of course not. Sheesh who do you think I am?**

**Kaname: An awesome author who just killed off Kiryu! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Akina: For your information, Zero is NOT dead. --**

**Yuuki: He better not be! -cries-**

**Akina: Okay, okay. Enough with this. Hurry up with the preview!**

**Yuuki: Fine! As long as you promise that Zero is going to be alive and well.**

**Akina:...OKAY!**

**Yuuki: -smiles- Alright, Next time on How To Get A Vampire To Love You:**

**Is Zero really okay? Will Kaname get caught? What is the twisting suprise that Kaname tells the whole school? Finally, will Yuuki and Zero finally be together forever? Find out next chapter on How To Get A Vampire To Love You!**

**Akina: Oooh! What will I write next?**

**All: See you next chapter! **


	9. The Surprise

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight, I'd get itself to update everyday. But unfortunately, I don't.**

Hey guys Again, extremely sorry for late update. This time, I actually do have an explanation for my late update:

**I HAVE A LIFE. AND IT'S A BUSY ONE TOO.  
**I don't just sit around at the computer everyday updating chapters for my fics, if you get my drift. I have school, exams, a job to do, and YADA YADA YADA. So if your still angry, sue me (not literally).

**BTW, it might seem I'm in a bad mood but I'm really not. I'm just seriously tired right now. I honestly am very sorry for the late update.**

**And again, thank you SO much for the supportive reviews. This story wouldn't have come this far if you guys hadn't been there to tell me this story was great! :D YOU PEOPLE ARE SOOO AWESOME!**

**_IMPORTANT NEWS!! FOR ALL VK FANS!!  
_****_VAMPIRE KNIGHT ANIME WILL AIR IN JAPAN TOMORROW!! ON APRIL 7TH!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (EXCITED)_**

Oh, and absolutely **NO FLAMING!** Ya got that? If you don't like ZeroxYuuki pairing, why did you even click the link to read this fanfic? To ruin it by flaming? No way. I won't stand for it. So don't. Please. And. Thank you. Oh and if you hate my story that much, don't even bother to review.

**Chapter Published: April 06, 2008.**

* * *

**How To Get A Vampire To Love You**

**Chapter 9: The Surprise**

_"Chairman!" Yuuki said hugging him tightly, "Please! Zero is dying! Help him!"_

_The Chairman's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Zero, covered in blood, laying silently on the ground. He gently pushed Yuuki away, quickly walking over to Zero. He put his ear against Zero's chest, trying to see if he can hear a heartbeat. He widened, looking up at Yuuki._

_"What's wrong?" Yuuki said, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks, "Is he-"_

_Yuuki widened, she shook her head rapidly._

_"NO! Zero is NOT DEAD!"_

* * *

Yuuki sobbed, dropping to her knees beside the Chairman and the lifeless Zero.

"Yuuki."

Yuuki looked up at the Chairman, who surprisingly was smiling softly at her.

"Princess, Zero will be fine. He's not dead, just badly injured. He'll be fine. After all, he _is_ a vampire." He smiled, patting Yuuki's head, "Now, go get me a towel and some cloth. Water will be needed as well."

Yuuki sighed in relief, although her tears did not cease to stop falling. She shakily got up, started walking to the bathroom, stumbling on the way. She grabbed a bucket of cold water, a dry towel and some cloth and carefully brought it back to the Chairman. The Chairman dipped the towel into the cold water and began to clean Zero's wounds. Yuuki sat down next to the Chairman, breathing in sharply as she saw Zero start to move. The Chairman saw this, and he smiled, backing away as he handed Yuuki the wet towel. She looked up at him, a tear rolling down her pale cheeks. She took the towel, and the Chairman stood up and watched. Yuuki gently dabbed the towel on Zero's bloody forehead. She then started to wonder who could've done this. She came back to reality when she felt a hand on hers. She looked down, and Zero was staring up at her, with tired eyes. She noticed how much in pain he was in, as he moaned quietly from time to time. She dropped the towel and brought her bloody hands to her face. She started to weep loudly, covering her eyes with those hands.

"You idiot!" Yuuki cried, voice trembling and scared.

"...Yuuki," Zero choked out, trying to sit up but stopping and wincing as pain shot through his body.

Ignoring the pain, Zero's hand reached towards Yuuki and patted her head. Yuuki removed her hands from her face and Zero frowned when he saw blood on her delicate cheeks. He took the wet towel and started wiping Yuuki's face. Yuuki jerked her body back and grabbed the towel from Zero's hand.

"You shouldn't be the one wiping the blood away from my face!" Yuuki screamed, "I should be the one wiping your wounds!"

Zero sighed, turning his head away from Yuuki. Yuuki wiped the tears away and carefully slipped off Zero's upper clothing. She then started dabbing and cleaning Zero's wounds. After all the blood was wiped away, she took the cloth and wrapped it tightly around Zero's wound. Zero bit his lip to keep from yelling out in pain.

"Thanks, Yuuki." Zero whispered, hoping that Yuuki heard, "And I'm sorry."

She did.

"Shut up, Zero." Yuuki said, "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Zero watched as Yuuki started to cry again.

"I...if I was there earlier, you wouldn't be in so much pain. You wouldn't have been torn up like this!" Yuuki sobbed as the Chairman came up from behind her and hugged her.

"Yuuki, it's not your fault." The Chairman said, he let go of Yuuki and headed towards the door, "I'm going to try to figure out who did this to Zero. I'll get Kaname to help."

Yuuki and Zero watched as the Chairman left the room, shutting the door behind him. Yuuki turned to Zero again and helped him. Zero managed to sit up and he hugged Yuuki tightly.

"I love you, Yuuki," Zero whispered into Yuuki's ear.

Yuuki sighed, burying her face into Zero's neck.  
"I know."

Zero widened as Yuuki unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders.

"No, Yuuki." Zero said, looking away.

Yuuki cupped Zero's cheeks, forcing him to look at her. She frowned.

"If you don't drink my blood right now, your wounds won't heal fast."

"I know that but I-"

"Drink." Yuuki said, tilting her head and closing her eyes.

Zero hesitated but after seeing the sadness and worry in Yuuki's eyes, he brought his lips onto Yuuki's smooth neck. He licked at the sensitive skin befire sinking his fangs into the other's flesh. Zero tightened his grip on her shoulders, making her wince.

_'I'm sorry' _Zero thought, beginning to suck Yuuki's warm blood. The liquid felt so refreshing as it went down his throat. He remembered to make sure he drank only a small portion, and removed his teeth from Yuuki. Zero licked the excess blood away from Yuuki's neck and Yuuki blushed, her skin tingling under Zero's tongue. Zero finally pulled away, smiling faintly at Yuuki. He leaned forward, until both of their foreheads and noses were touching.

"...Yuuki," Zero said, "Do I finally get that kiss?"

Yuuki widened.  
"Kiss?"

Zero nodded.

Yuuki blushed, mumbling under her breath.  
"Umm...Uhh..."

"I already told you I loved you." Zero said, "You don't love me back?"

Yuuki shook her head.  
"I-I do!"

"It's fine if you don't want to."

"N-No! G-Go ahead." Yuuki insisted, closing her eyes tightly.

Zero smirked, brushing his lips against Yuuki's. He felt her tense under his grip. He pulled back.

"Relax." He whispered.

Yuuki nodded, exhaling deeply. She tilted her head up and puckered her lips. Zero couldn't help but to laugh.

Yuuki opened her eyes and pouted, blushing like mad.

"What's so funny?!" Yuuki yelled.

Zero stopped laughing once pain started to take place again. He clutched his stomach, wincing at the sudden sensation. Yuuki widened, gently placing her hands on Zero's back.

"Zero?! Are you okay?!"

Zero started to chuckle, ignoring the pain once again as he suddenly jumped and pinned Yuuki to the floor. She yelped, staring widely into Zero's silver eyes. She whimpered a little when Zero started to kiss up her neck. He pulled back and gently placed his lips on Yuuki's. He kissed her softly, and Yuuki was amazed at how soft and careful Zero could be at these times. She slowly closed her eyes before wholeheartedly kissing back. Soon they had to part for lack of air. Yuuki opened her eyes and smiled at Zero. Zero smiled back, but all of a sudden felt dizzy. The last thing he remembered before fainting was Yuuki's voice saying, "I love you."

* * *

"Zero?" "Zero, wake up!" "Wake up, Zero!"

Zero groaned, opening his eyes to see a worried looking Yuuki looking down at him. He looked around the room he was in. It was Yuuki's. He wondered why he was in here. Then the memories started to flood back into his mind. Kaname. Yuuki. The kiss. He quickly jerked up into a sitting position on Yuuki's bed, clutching his stomach for he knew pain would shoot through his body again. But oddly, it never came. He fingered his stomach and it felt normal, no bandage, no wound. He looked up at Yuuki and opened his mouth to speak.

Yuuki interupted.  
"You've been out for three days. Your wounds are healed but are you okay?"

Zero closed his mouth, nodding slowly.

"Well, there's school today. So you should get up and at it." Yuuki said, handing Zero's uniform to him.

"Come to the auditorium. Kaname-senpai is announcing something and he said that I shouldn't miss it." Yuuki said, "I'll head out first. Meet you there, Zero!"

"Hm." Zero murmured as he watched Yuuki leave the room. After she was gone, he looked down at his uniform and felt the soft fabric. He stood up from bed and started to take off his shirt.

Zero approached the double doors to the auditorium, opening it and walking inside. To his surprise, all of the students of Cross Academy were there, including the day class. He made his way through all of the screaming girls until he saw Yuuki. He rushed over to her and grabbed her hand. She spun around and smiled at him.

"Oh! You're here! Kaname-senpai is about to make his speach. I wonder what it'll be..." Yuuki said, squeezing Zero's hand.

"I don't. That bastard." Zero mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly, a horn blew and the whole room became quiet. Zero saw Kaname walk up the stage and take the mic up to his lips.

"Hello, All of Cross Academy." Kaname began, "As you have heard, I have very important news."

He paused for a moment, then he continued.

"It is about one of the prefects, Yuuki Cross."

Zero widened, glancing at Yuuki who was also wide eyed and mouth opened. He looked back at Kaname wondering what he was going to say about Yuuki.

"She is very special to me. And..." Kaname smiled at the crowd, "We are engaged."

The whole room filled with gasps and murmurs. Some girls were screaming and crying. Kaname glanced to his right where Ruka and the other infamous night class students were. He frowned at Ruka who was tearing and angry.

"How could you." Ruka mouthed the words and Kaname read them clearly, ignoring and turning back to the crowd.

"Another announcement." Kaname said, "The Chairman will be off duty for a few weeks. He has...business to attend to. That is all."

Zero was still looking up at the stage when Yuuki grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Zero! What will we do?!" Yuuki screamed, voice almost hysterical.

Zero frowned, glaring at Yuuki.  
"You said you loved me."

Yuuki blinked, confused.  
"What?! Of course I do! But I'm not really engaged to Kaname-senpai!"

Zero cleared his throat.  
"...I knew that."

Yuuki groaned in frusteration.  
"Zero! Cooperate with me! This is a problem! The whole day class girls will kill me! Let alone all the night class girls! And boys!"

"Okay! I get the point, Yuuki!" Zero yelled, pulling away from Yuuki's grasp before asking, "Do you think Kuran did something to the Chairman?"

"Exactly, yes!" Yuuki said starting to run towards the door, Zero trailing behind her, "He must have hid him somewhere cause' father wouldn't just go away like that! Let alone for some stupid business meeting!"

Yuuki and Zero then headed for the Chairman's room.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I will see you next chapter!

**_PREVIEW_**

**Akina: Yippee! What a long chapter, don't ya think?**

**Yuuki: Psh. That still doesn't make up for the late update. Me and Zero were so bored during the huge hiatus!**

**Akina: Sorry! I'm busy!**

**Zero: Whatever. Yuuki, just go on with the damn preview.**

**Yuuki: Didn't have to be so rude, Zero!**

**Zero: ...**

**Yuuki: Zero! Ugh! You still haven't changed one bit!**

**(Yuuki and Zero argues in the background)**

**Akina: Okay... maybe I should do the preview?**

**Kaname: No! Let my dear princess do the preview.**

**Akina: She's not YOUR princess. Zero already kissed her. So HA!**

**Kaname: One simple kiss means nothing, woman!**

**(Akina and Kaname start to argue along with Zero and Yuuki)**

**Yori: Uhh...I guess I'll be filling in! Next time in How To Get A Vampire To Love You:**

**The Chairman is missing! Where is he? Why isn't Zero just telling Yuuki that Kaname was the one who almost killed him? Will Yuuki and Kaname really marry? All these confusing and (stupid) questions will be answered next chapter!**

**(Still arguing in the background)**

**Yori: Uhhh...Akina-chan would be saying: Oooh! What will I write next?**

**(Still more arguing)**

**Yori: Umm...and everyone would say: See you next chapter! **


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE :

Hello everyone. I'm typing this to tell everyone I didn't just suddenly disappear. ^^;;

I know most of you who read this will be all, "What the heck? She's gone for months and suddenly comes back with no new update and only with a stupid note instead?!"

Well, yes. Exactly that, I'm afraid. ):

The thing is, I could've swore I put an author's note saying that I would be on a hiatus until I got everything organized (my life, my stories, and even school things). Obviously I have not. And I do sincerely apologize! D: I really thought I did and when I logged in today, I realized there was no author's note!

And well, I wrote a little of the beginning of chapter ten, but I decided not to post it here because then I'd just be torturing all of my readers even more. XD;

So yes, I will refrain from doing so until I'm finished with the chapter. Sorry to disappoint everyone. I really do hate it when I fail to make my readers happy with a brand new update, but it's just not possible at this time. )':

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention! I've been improving on my English vocabulary skills and such, so when I _do _come back with chapter ten, I guarantee it'll have less errors in grammar and such of that sort! It'll have much more details and hopefully will be more interesting and fun for you guys! :D

I cannot promise I'll be quick in updating chapter ten though, sorry to say. But cross your fingers; you never know! :D Hopefully it'll be soon!

Anyways, I guess that is it for now! :)

* * *

**Zero:** _*grumbles*_ Akina is an idiot.  
**Yuuki:** I agree. _*sigh*_ Akina-chan, why are you not updating?  
**Akina:** I'm sorry, Zero, Yuuki. I don't have enough time. T___T  
**Kaname:** That is no excuse! YOU WILL UPDATE, OR ELSE!  
**Akina:** You can't threaten me! _I'm_ the author of this fanfiction and _I _will be the one who controls on EVERYTHING THIS STORY CONTAINS! WHICH MEANS YOU TOO! SO BE QUIET! OR ELSE!  
**Kaname:** Shut up, woman! You cannot threaten a pure blood! It is unacceptable!  
**Akina:** AAAAAARG!

(Kaname and Akina start to argue)

**Yuuki:** There they go again. _*sigh*_  
**Zero:** Stop sighing and just leave them alone.  
**Yori:** Oh cool, when did we start to gather here? Wow, haven't been back here since April!  
**Zero:** I know. Akina has been neglecting us...  
**Yuuki:** ... Oh my gosh, Zero! Are you actually _crying_?!  
**Zero:** _*sniffle*_  
**Yori:** O_____O Okaaaaaay.  
**Yuuki:** You know what, this is just stupid. Let's get out of here and just wait until Akina updates. At least we have more vacation time!  
**Yori:** You're right, Yuuki-chan. Vacation time should not be taken for granted.

(Kaname and Akina still arguing in the background)

**Zero:** _*sobs*_ I miss being in this fanfic.  
**Yuuki and Yori:** We miss you everyone! Akina is sorry for making Zero cry, so please don't destroy her! And we, including Akina-chan, hope that everything is well with you and your lives! Take care and we hope to see you soon for chapter ten! :)


	11. The Lies

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight, I'd get itself to update everyday. But unfortunately, I don't. -sobs-**

Hey everyone! :)  
I haven't been around in a whiiiiiile.  
I won't even begin with the excuses. I'm sure most of you wouldn't like to hear them all over again anyways. XD  
Also, I'd like to think that I have improved quite a bit while I was away, and I hope this chapter suits your taste? Haha~ Review please and let me know!  
One more thing; this chapter is very short compared to my old ones, and I'm sorry for that~ It's better than nothing, is it not? ^^;

So yes. Without any further ado, the chapter begins. :)

**Thank you all SO much for the supportive reviews. This story wouldn't have come this far if you guys hadn't been there to tell me this story was great! :D -hands you a box of cookies-**

Oh, and absolutely **NO FLAMING!**Ya got that? If you don't like ZeroxYuuki pairing, why did you even click the link to read this fanfic? To ruin it by flaming? No way. I won't stand for it. So don't. Please. And. Thank you. Oh, and if you hate my story that much, don't even bother to review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, though. :)

**Chapter Published: November 22, 2008.**

* * *

**How To Get A Vampire To Love You**

**Chapter 10: The Lies**

_Yuuki groaned in frusteration.  
"Zero! Cooperate with me! This is a problem! The whole day class girls will kill me! Let alone all the night class girls! And boys!"_

_"Okay! I get the point, Yuuki!" Zero yelled, pulling away from Yuuki's grasp before asking, "Do you think Kuran did something to the Chairman?"_

_"Exactly, yes!" Yuuki said starting to run towards the door, Zero trailing behind her, "He must have hid him somewhere cause' father wouldn't just go away like that! Let alone for some stupid business meeting!"_

_Yuuki and Zero then headed for the Chairman's room._

_

* * *

_

Running as fast as they could, Yuuki and Zero hurried along the passages of the Day class dormatories, stopping at the Chairman's office door. Yuuki grabbed the doorknob but of course, with their luck today, it failed to turn. Panicking, she tried to kick open the door. Surprisingly, it fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

Yuuki's eyes widened and she looked at the boy behind her. "Erm. I. Don't know how I did that."

Zero blinked a couple of times but his apethetic expression didn't leave his face. "I don't even want to know where you got all that strength."

Yuuki ignored the other's (possibly insulting) remark and bolted into the office. She looked around the room but alas, no Chairman.

"He isn't in here..." Yuuki felt tears burn her eyes and the room becameblurry almost immediately afterwards.

Zero walked over to her and hugged her from behind affectionately. "Hey, don't cry."

Yuuki shook her head. Clenching her fists, she growled, "Why would Kaname do such a thing to Father? When did Kaname turn so cruel?"

Zero kept silent. He wasn't the type to give out good advice as well as to comfort somebody successfully, so he simply kissed Yuuki's neck, sighing onto her soft flesh. He felt Yuuki shiver under him.

"Okay?" He asks, not really expecting an answer but hoping for one.

"We have to find him, Zero. We have to find Father." She replies instead of a proper 'yes' or 'no' as one would might have, and Zero can almost feel Yuuki's rage bubbling inside of her. The aura around them is not a good one.

* * *

They'd probably had been looking for the Chairman for hours nonstop, until Yuuki abruptly collapsed onto the ground, startling Zero. She was unconscious, he concluded, and being extremely careful, he carried her back to her room. Sighing more long and drawn out than necessary, he gently laid her down on the soft blankets and tucked her into the covers. Hopefully, she would be able to feel better enough to go back to searching for the Chairman. Without him, chaos would be erupted in the Academy.

Looking upon her pale face, Zero couldn't help but to touch her cheeks with the back of his palm. He sat down next to her, and he had this sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. The familiar ache that meant he was hungry.

Not for food, but for blood.

Zero stood up quickly, reaching into his pocket for his packet of blood tablets.

"Damn it," He cursed under his breath, shoving the tablets down his throat. How could he be hungry in a time like this?

"Zero?"

He spun around, panting. "Yuuki," He swallowed, "You're... you're awake."

Yuuki smiled, getting up from bed. "That I am."

Zero smiled back, but he knew it showed his inner thoughts because the next thing he knew, Yuuki was asking questions. Dangerous questions.

"Are you hungry?" Yuuki asked, her tone oh-so-serious, "Do you need blood?"

Zero shook his head. His stomach felt even queasier. "No! No... it's alright."

Yuuki gave Zero an incredulous look. "You're lying, Zero."

Zero shook his head stubbornly, "No, I'm fine. Just get some rest. You're not fully recovered yet and I need you to sleep so you can gain your energy back."

Yuuki nodded slowly. "... I know."

"We need to find the Chairman."

Yuuki nodded again, sighing. "I know, Zero. I know."

Zero didn't say anything more and left the room. He didn't want to see Yuuki cry again, because as he left, he could hear her faint whimpers and her quiet sniffling.

* * *

Zero cleared his throat several times while walking through the halls of the Day Class Academy, trying to swallow that growing lump in his throat (the blood tablets were always so useless) while doing his job as a prefect. He was also keeping an eye out for clues that could lead to the Chairman. Finally, he decided to just walk over to Kaname and force him to talk. Running, he slipped into the Night Class dormitories. Surely he'd be able to spot Kaname. And there he was.

Kaname sat languidly on the velvet sofas, his eyes closed and his mouth open a little in thought. Zero angrily stomped over to the pure-blood, taking him by the collar.

"You!" He growled into Kaname's face.

As always, Kaname calmly opened his eyes and smiled. "Ah, Kiryu-kun. Fancy meeting you here."

"You're fucking kidding me," Zero hissed, tightening his grip on the other's shirt. "You're kidding me, right, Kuran-_senpai_?" Zero spat the honorifc out as if it was a disease. Lifting the pure-blood off of the ground, he slammed Kaname into the wall, pinning him there.

Kaname smirked. "I can tell you need blood, Kiryu-kun."

Zero raged, his eyes turning dark red, completely taking over his usual amethyst eyes. He pulled Kaname back and slammed him even harder against the concrete wall.

"Stop messing around!" Zero almost shrieked.

Kaname, now a bit angered, snapped. Bitterly, he whispered, "Kiryu, I suggest you let me go now. Before I decide to finally finish you off."

Zero showed his fangs and hissed. "You son of a--"

"Stop!"

Zero's head spun around whereas his gaze landed upon Ichijo, noticing the other's face was pale and full of concern.

"Zero-kun," Ichijo pleaded, taking a step towards the two, "Please stop this."

Zero growled low in his throat but stepped back and let Kaname go. Eying the pure-blood, he stated, "I'll be back, Kuran. If you hurt the Chairman, or if you hurt my Yuuki, I'll destroy you."

Kaname scoffed, chuckling in pure amusement. "Yuuki is mine, Kiryu-kun. Get it right."

Zero ignored him and started to walk off.

Kaname continued, his voice a little louder. "Don't think you're that strong enough to actually kill someone."

Zero stopped. Smiling, he turned around. "I know that I'm strong enough to kill _you_."

* * *

Yuuki finally awoke, feeling unbelievably refreshed. She felt like her old self again, not having to bother with the stress of finding the Chairman or being part of this vampire-y conflict. But she knew this was reality, and this needed to be fixed. Stretching, she got herself back onto her feet, putting on her jacket and shoes. Hurrying towards the door, she didn't realize that she was still the school's most hated person. A mob of girls were waiting patiently outside.

* * *

Zero was just about to enter the Day Class dormitories when he heard a scream. Eyes widening, he bolted through the doors and ran over to Yuuki's dorm. Sure enough, a bunch of the day class girls were huddled in a circle around Yuuki, beating her to a pulp. He could see Yori trying to break up the mob of girls, but of course she would be no use. Yelling, Zero ran over to them.

"Get off of her!" He screamed, pushing and shoving the girls away with his abnormal vampire strength. He even flung some girls out of the way, picking them up and simply throwing them aside.

When he finally broke up the fight, his face paled as he saw Yuuki almost lifeless on the floor, bleeding somewhat. She wasn't dead, but she was injured. The last thought he had before tending Yuuki was that these fangirls of the Night Class were really the utmost craziest people.

"Yuuki?" He called, holding Yuuki in his arms.

No answer.

"Hey, wake up!" Zero yelled this time, losing his patience.

Again, no answer.

How ironic; he had been like this only a few days ago, and now it happened to the person he cared for the most. He didn't think he'd be crying, but then he felt the long-gone feeling of wetness in his eyes and it made him angry. Cursing under his breath, he cradled Yuuki and ran outside to the Night Class dorms.

As much as he would hate to admit it, he knew Kaname was the only one who could save her now.

* * *

Ehhhh, not so much liking this chapter. For obvious reasons, of course.  
I honestly think this chapter sucked, and I didn't really answer the questions from chapter 9. I couldn't just immediately make the Chairman appear again cause that would totally ruin the tension in the story. :| So, sorry about that~ But I'm sure it'll be answered soon.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter though, and please review! :)

Oh, and no preview for today, sorry. I'm still in a hiatus, and my writer's block is still very strong, evidently shown here in this crappy chapter. And the reason for no preview is that I have nothing funny up my sleeve at this moment and that I might update late again, and if you had the preview, it'd spoil the good stuff (if there is any good stuff) ;)

Anyways, I hope you all have a good day, and I'll hopefully see you soon for the next chapter! :D ♥!

**P.S.** Please please _please_! give me some ideas on how to end this story. It won't be ended soon, I'm sure, but I need ideas. Ugh, I'm losing my creativity here, people! XD

Please, and thank you in advance. :)


End file.
